Related-art (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3581574) shows a vehicle seat in which a greatly tilting lever is operated to tilt a seat back to a position of an upper surface of a seat cushion. The greatly tilting lever is arranged on an outer part of the seat cushion and by pulling up the greatly tilting lever, the seat back can be tilted to a greatly tilted position.
However, in the vehicle seat according to related-art, the greatly tilting lever is provided immediately below a reclining device and a shield is provided to cover an outer part of the seat cushion. Further, the greatly tilting lever protrudes forward from a portion of the shield which rises upward to cover the reclining device. Accordingly, an operability of the greatly tilting lever is enhanced. However, in a case when the seat back is greatly tilted, there is a problem that the greatly tilting lever or a user's hand operating the greatly tilting lever may interfere with the seat back that is greatly tilted. The present invention has been made to solve the above problem. It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat capable of preventing the greatly tilting lever or a user's hand operating the tilting lever from interfering with the seat back that is greatly tilted, while arranging the greatly tilting lever so as to enhance operability.